Nico's theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by elfqueen13
Summary: Boulevard of Broken Dreams (I don't own it, sadly) is totally Nico's theme song, but why? When does Thalia get to listen to Green Day? What does it take for a demigod to get an Ipod? All the answers here!


Nico POV

Nico di Angelo trudged through the Underworld towards Cerberus. His father, Lord Hades, had told him to check the death lines before he left for camp. Why was he going to Camp, you ask? He had received an Iris-message from Chiron asking him to come. Apparently, the centaur wanted to talk to him, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Cynthia about a favor the five of them had recently done for Hermes and Apollo. He decided that the walk could use some music and pulled out his Ipod. Along with the others, Nico had received it from a grateful Hermes and Apollo, who had assured them that they couldn't be sensed by monsters. He decided that he wanted something that reflected his mood and chose Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known.

**It was true, being a child of Hades really was very lonely, and he didn't really remember much of a different life.**

Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone.

**He didn't know what would happen next, but he knew that this path was his and his alone.**

I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

**When he did go into big cities, it was often on side streets and in alleys, without many people.**

Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone.

**When Nico was in those places, he felt like he was the only person awake. Even then, he was sometimes the only person, alone.**

I walk alone,  
I walk alone.  
I walk alone,  
I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me.  
'til then I walk alone.

**He traveled in the shadows- literally. The dead, well, they don't have heartbeats. Admittedly, he did sometimes wish someone would pull him out of this. Until that happened though, he would be alone.**

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line.  
That divides me somewhere in my mind.  
On the border line,  
Of the edge and where I walk alone.

**He walked a different path than any out there. It was like the border between life and death, so he was often unsure about where he truly belonged.**

Read between the lines,  
What's fucked up and everything's alright.  
Check my vital signs,  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone.

**Making sure not to leave anything out, his life was pretty darn fucked a lot of the time. He wondered if he would even notice being dead, his life was so much like it already.**

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

**Meanwhile...**

Camp Half-Blood

Big House

General POV

While Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Cynthia waited for Nico to arrive and Chiron to finish up whatever he was doing, the rec room provided something to do. Annabeth was browsing Daedalus's laptop, Percy was fiddling with Riptide, and Thalia and Cynthia were singing along to Boulevard of Broken Dreams:

(insert Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day here without the final paragraph of the lyrics. in other words, the lyrics from the section of Nico's point of view)

Just as they got to the last lines, Nico appeared in the corner, tripped over ping-pong ball on the floor, and his ear buds were ripped out of his Ipod, blaring exactly where they were in Boulevard of Broken Dreams:

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone...

They all looked at each other, and started laughing.


End file.
